Her First Move
by DarknessFlameWolf
Summary: One-shot. Naruto would kiss Hinata. Male would kiss female. That was their routine. But now, Hinata wants to be confident, and Naruto is willing to abide to her urge. He can coax and encourage, but will her shyness stop her in her tracks? .NaruHina.


**Summary: Naruto would kiss Hinata. Male would kiss female. That was their routine. But now, Hinata wants to be confident, and Naruto is willing to abide to her urge. He can coax and encourage, but will her shyness stop her in her tracks?**

**A/N: This is my finally posted my first one-shot for NaruHina!! Took a really long time to write...and is only around 3 pages, but I worked really hard on this!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. Duh...**

**

* * *

**

**Her First Move**

Naruto smirked as he stared at the fragile-looking woman beneath his broad frame. She was beautiful, breath-taking. His eyes trailed across her ivory skin, plump pink lips to the bangs framing her pixie face. A devilish pink tongue passed through her lips to moisten them. Her small body shifted under him nervously, her moon-colored eyes searching his face as her legs pressed against his inner thighs. An innocent act—everything she did was an innocent act.

It drove him wild.

His smirk turned feral, his canines protruding against his bottom lip. Naruto swooped down, his teeth latching onto her pulse. Her gasping moan vibrated under his mouth and fisted the satin bed sheets. A violent cross between a growl and a whine erupted in his chest. She wanted to be confident in bed. She wanted to be bold. His fangs pierced her skin. He had promised to not play leader, but that did not mean he couldn't nudge her. Naruto pulled away to lap at the blood seeping from the fresh bite. The Kyuubi vessel trailed his tongue along the multiple bite scars before attacking her earlobe. He nibbled gently this time, almost tearing the sheets as her moans grew.

His breathing ceased as dainty hands touched his naked belly. They moved up his waist slowly, tracing the outline of his hard abs. His sensitive skin felt her hands shake as they continued their ascent—he wouldn't dare interrupt it in the fear of frightening her, chasing her away. Nimble fingers pressed lightly against his pectoral muscles and Naruto resisted a groan. Only she could do this to him—bring forth these kinds of reactions. The petite woman beneath him didn't need to wear the skimpy lingerie clothing her curved body, all she had to do was look at him. When her pale hands snaked around his neck,—she had no problem pulling herself up with upper body strength—her panting breath reached his lips, he nearly lost it.

Nearly.

Her whole body shook in embarrassment. Naruto stared into her half-lidded eyes. Her arms went slack and she dropped back onto the bed with a _plop_, her hands fisting in front of her chest. She dropped out. _Again_.

"Hinata…" Naruto's animalistic whine alerted her. Her head whipped up, eyes wide like a frightened doe.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun…it's j-just too embarrassing… Y-you were wa-watching…a-and…" Hinata whimpered, her thick lashes lowering over her eyes. She gasped as Naruto kissed every inch of her face, effectively dodging her lips. She shut her eyes, she got the message, he knew, but he wanted to see her flustered expression.

"You know you have to do it, Hinata," Naruto nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Do you know how sexually frustrated I am? Jibes at Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan's sex life aren't even appealing anymore.

"I love you, Hinata, but if you won't go through with this, I will take control." He pressed his forehead against hers and almost glared directly into opal eyes. His bright blue eyes glowed in the dim-lit room. "Please, Hinata…do it if you love me…"

Determined, Hinata pushed her legs towards her torso to press against his manhood. Naruto couldn't restrain his bark of pleasure. Her small hands snaked up his torso once again, tracing his raw creases of muscle. Continuing the ascent with her pale digits, Hinata raised herself close to his chiseled body to hide her face in her lover's neck, her little pink tongue sliding gracefully along the skin. The jinchuriki panted heavily at the simple actions. Since when could such a lovely, fragile woman be so innocently seductive? His cerulean eyes searched his mate's from the corner of his eye, feeling the soft tug of his damp, sun-kissed hair in her grip.

He couldn't remember what he was looking for. Her moon-like eyes were painted with emotions. Love—always love—, embarrassment, excitement, anxiety…fear? Naruto's eyes jerked open, suddenly alert of his mate. Did she honestly fear him? He tore his massive frame away from Hinata and fell backwards. The bed wasn't big enough, Naruto realized, and he crashed onto the carpeted floor. Hinata's gasp barely registered as Naruto groaned and tightly shut his eyes, his body in pain.

"Fuck!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" She crawled to the end of the thick mattress and stared down at her husband in concern. "Are you alright? W-what happened?"

He opened an eye and peered at her. His body shifted into a doggish crouch. Remembering the feel of her fear, Naruto looked away. A desperate, painful whine vibrated in his throat. He ignored her questions.

"Am I that _terrifying_?"

The bite in his words slashed at her heart and Hinata flinched at the sound. "Naruto-kun, I-I don't k-know w-what—"

"Why are you here? I hate fucking sympathy, Hinata!" He snarled, his large hands groping blonde hair. Pearly white fangs bit into his bottom lip as crimson dominated his normally azure irises. Almost desperate to stop his anger from enveloping him, Naruto fell against the wall with unnecessary force, a loud _thump_ sounding the room. He ignored the pain throbbing at the back of his head from the impact. "Leave, Hinata. Just leave." His voice was gruff and pained. He glowered at the floor like a punished child. It seemed as if hours had gone by in the silence. The ruffle of bed sheets perked his ears. He refused to look up.

Soft padded steps made their way towards his fallen form.

"Hinata, I am being serious. I don't want to hurt you," growled Naruto, his voice low and dark. Blond bangs hid his blood eyes.

"I know." The blonde's head jerked but his gaze remained unfocused on the floor. The dark-haired woman dropped to her knees in-between Uzumaki's long, tanned legs. "I know, Naruto-kun, but you won't hurt me." Slowly, not wanting to startle him, the young maiden seized his face with her delicate hands. Being somewhat forceful, Hinata lifted his head to stare determinedly into his frantic eyes, "If you could hurt me, you would have done it long ago. You'll never hur—"

"Shut up, Hinata! Just shut…stop acting like you actually care—!" His bright cherry eyes flashed in surprise as Hinata's lips crashed against his. He sat stone-faced, all pain forgotten, as she pulled away and placed her hands on her naked lap, her pale eyes shadowed under the protection of her bangs. Embarrassment waved off her as she remembered her attire consisting of only lacy black bra and panties. Heat colored her cheeks a bright hue.

"Hinata…you…"

"I only see Naruto-kun. I only love Naruto-kun…" Her fist clenched and her body shook with mixed emotions, "I have always watched you from afar, encouraged you from the shadows…I was too scared to get close—I never wanted to be rejected by you. Ever since I first saw you, I only could see you." Tears landed on her shaking thighs and fists. Hinata lifted her head to look at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I can only see my Naruto-kun…I love you, Naruto."

A gasp passed through her lips as her face pressed against Naruto's naked chest. His hand stroked her hair while his other arm wrapped around her waist. He hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…?" Hinata hiccupped.

"I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry I'm making you cry, Hinata." He kissed her neck. "I love you too. Look at me, please."

His wife nudged her body to obey his command. The bright blue eyes she fell in love with greeted her own teary opal ones. His thumb wiped away the retreating tears and pressed his lips against hers lovingly. Gliding his tongue against her mouth, he moaned for entrance. With her lips parted, his tongue assaulted her mouth and fought her tongue. Her arms curled around his neck. Parting for air, Naruto moved her chin to ogle her with a grin.

"You know you did it, right?"

"Wh-what?"

He laughed happily and kissed her lips again, "You kissed me first! It's your first move!"

Her eyes grew into saucers and a deep blush encased her cheeks.

"Kyaa!"

She screamed in shock feeling her husband's strong arms gather her close to his chest and drop her onto the abandoned bed. Slightly dizzy, she didn't have time to prepare for Naruto pinning her to the bed. Giving her his trademark fox-grin, he leaned close to rest his forehead on hers.

"We have some things to catch up on now, Hinata!" he growled excitedly in his baritone voice, his mouth slanting over his lovely little wife's. She happily returned the gesture, wanting to catch up to where she had left off.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: Hopefully those two were in character...Hehe... Almost every story has Hinata mature and confident and I had always wonder 'How the hell did that happen? Where did shy little Hinata go?', so I figured I would show her transition! Turns out, she took baby steps!! Kawaii. ****R&R!**

**Bye bye!**

**P.S. Fanfiction was not being pleasant at all when editing this in Document Manager, so any format problems seen, it's because of them. And that horizontal ruler, the stupid thing, didn't want to stay where I told it to, so the title is not separated from the story. Thank you.**


End file.
